1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag poles and more particularly pertains to a new artificial wind producing flag pole assembly for providing airflow in windless conditions to display a flag in an unfurled position as if a steady wind was present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flag poles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,753 describes a device for directing air over the surface of a flag to keep the flag unfurled. Another type of flag pole is U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,250 having a fan coupled to a motor and positioned in the base of a flagpole to blow air through the flagpole to keep the flag in an unfurled state. U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,341 has a fan coupled to a hollow flagpole with ports extending into the flagpole to allow air to escape to keep a flag unfurled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,050 having an air blower positioned in the base of the flagpole that blows air out of the base and is directed towards the flag to keep the flag unfurled.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to allow the air blower to counter to force exerted on the flag pole when the flag is unfurled.